1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic lock which has a dual axis motor and a clutch unit connecting with the dual axis motor so as to decelerate and stop rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic lock contains a rotary knob and a grip, and the grip has a shaft extending outwardly from one end surface thereof, and the shaft has a cross orifice defined on a distal end thereof so that the shaft of the rotary knob inserts and rotates a latching head, hence the latching head extends or retracts so as to open or close a doorstop. The electronic lock also contains a motor having a connecting portion for connecting with a driving gear; a helical transmitting gear having a stem disposed on a central position thereof and axially coupling with the shaft of the rotary knob, the transmitting gear having a toothed face formed therearound and meshing with the driving gear, the transmitting gear having a protrusion fixed on a bottom end thereof and driven by the helical transmitting gear, such that the protrusion rotates leftward or rightward to touch a first touch portion or a second touch portion.
Nevertheless, as the motor shifts its rotating direction, it stops immediately to cause overheat because of high-voltage current and breakdown after a period of using time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.